Plankton vs Mojo jojo
What if Death Battle. Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon. This is Gogeta46Power's eighth battle in Season 1, and the seventh battle for Maxevil's fifth season. Description Powerpuff Girls vs SpongeBob SquarePants! Which of these two popular villains from their respective popular series is the ultimate genius in death making? Interlude Wiz: The PowerPuff Girls and SpongeBob SquarePants are two of the most popular cartoons of the late 1990's and early 2000's. Boomstick: And of course, they have popular funny villains like these two. Wiz: Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket... Boomstick: ...and Mojo Jojo, the chimp with a big brain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gogeta: Wiz! Boomstick! You guys are like gods to us. Zinogre: It is true, we made this because of you two inspiring us. Wiz: We are taking over for the battle, that is fine right,? You two can do the bio on Mojo. Zinogre: Of course. Boomstick: Can we just start this already? Wiz: Yes. Like I said, it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Plankton Wiz: Before the time of the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, Eugene H Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton used to be best friends, inseparable. Boomstick: Too bad no one liked them because they were poor. Wiz: Angry that a burger joint did not want to serve them because they were poor, they decided to make a new burger. Hopefully so people can like them, they tried to sell it but no one bought them. Boomstick: Afterwards, they fought over the recipe and ripped it in half. Krabs got the better half of it while Plankton got the worse chummy half. Wiz: Now mortal enemies for life, they both decided to open restaurants, the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket. Needless to say, the Krusty Krab had far more success than the Chum Bucket. Boomstick: Pissed off about this, Plankton vowed that one day, he will have the second half of the recipe, and own the Krabby Patty. Wiz: To get the formula, he uses his quite amazing intelligence to think of schemes. Boomstick: Yeah.... most of them sucked, like how he disguised as a pepper shaker and he did not realize that it had his own initial on it. Wiz: But for a lot of his schemes, he uses his intelligence to make inventions and a lot of them suck like the "Switch Lives Just to Know What it is Like" which changes the lives of one person. Boomstick: There is also the robot he made to replace Karen, which got plugged out when it went too far from the Chum Bucket causing the power to go out. Weirdly he made another Karen to replace Karen but Karen destroyed Karen. Wrap your mind around that. Wiz: Also a malufuntioning robot arm to pry open doors, which attacked him, there are way too many fails he made to say. Boomstick: But not all of his inventions fail, like the robot replicas of the main characters but were defeated easily by Spongebob. ''' Wiz: Like the Pat-Bot which has amazing strength but is very slow. '''Boomstick: The Squid-Bot is a stationary Squidward robot that swings it robotic tentacles around. Wiz: He also pilots a robot replica of himself that has a really low battery. Boomstick: Even without a robot, he is capable on the ground with a freeze ray, and an army of robots that can tear apart metal. Wiz: One of these is the Death Robot, a robot with a built-in mallet that can destroy a cash register within seconds. Boomstick: But his best ability is that he can turn into the Plank-Ton a form that grants him great strength and invincibility. Wiz: Problem with that is that it has a very short time limit. Boomstick: Even without it, he is able to take a beating from Krabs like no ones buisness every other day. Wiz: He is a genius, but he is also kind of a dimwit, not being able to see the most obvious of things, like the time when he did not realize that his robot he made to destroy the Krusty Krab cord was too short and how he ran out of gas when he was going to win. Boomstick: He comes so close to getting the formula but he just does not because of his dimwittedness. Wiz: He is also deathly afraid of whales, to the point of insanity and suicide. He also seems to be a bit cowardly some of the time, if he is defenseless that is. Boomstick: Even with that, he is still around across from his mortal enemy thinking and hatching his own schemes to get the secret formula. I mean hell, he was able to control his god at one point. Plankton: "All hail Plankton! All hail Plankton!" Mojo jojo Wiz: The City of Townsville, a city that was once a place where crime was out of control. Boomstick: Ranging from a big, pink-colored dumbass Hillbilly monster from the woods robbing a grocery store to a gang with an odd green color of skin like they got pnuemonia just tearing apart car parts and other gang-like crimes. Wiz: But then one fateful night, a scientist named Professor Utonium decided to add in the ingredients in Sugar, Spice, and everything nice, the things needed to make the perfect little girls. Boomstick: Unfortunately for the genius, his pricky pet of a chimpanzee named Jojo, who was destroying a lot of things in the Professor's lab at the time, did the douchebag thing and push the Professor himself from behind, thus causing him to accidentally adding in one more ingredient to the concoction, known as Chemical X. (explosion happens) Wiz: And then that is when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, known as the PowerPuff Girls, were born; but there was more, as the same explosion hit Jojo as well, which causes not just his skull and flesh covering his skull to be gone, but also increase the size of his brain. Boomstick: Man, that really smarts, he-heh, get it? "Smarts"? Wiz: (sighs) While Jojo with his newly sized brain did learn some scientiific subjects and tries to please the Professor, he was neglected enough to the point where he leaves home. Boomstick: And when he left, he was hungering for revenge, so he'll do what ever it takes to take over the world as his new alias... Mojo Jojo: MOJO JOJO!!! Boomstick: Hey, that's what I was going to say! Wiz: Being a genius, he is known for making many machines, like his famous fighting robot, the Robo Mojo, which can also seem to be one of his modes of transportation at times. Boomstick: This baby is capable of not just attacking anyone and anything foolish enough to get in his way by using punches and kicks, it also fires missiles and lasers when necessary. Wiz: And of Course, even though he pilots his robots to fight his foes, he is no meer stranger to fighting physically, as he knows certain Martial Arts like Ninjitsu with his Nunchukus. He is also the creator and father of Boomer, Brick, and Butch, also known as the RowdyRuff Boys, the male Counterparts of the PowerPuff Girls and even surpassing them in every category except for the girls' knowledge and certain maturity. Boomstick: He even has various weapons like his favorite weapon, the ray gun, but as well as having, despite not using all of them, a mace, swords, an axe, varieties of TNT, a man-eating tiger, and even the fiercest of all weapons, the tack. And when he once put Chemical X into his own skull in the "PowerPuff Girls Movie", he becomes a giant monster which not only makes him stronger, but also allows him some certain unique attacks like launching pieces of his chimpy fur at his opponents like spiky missiles and even breath fire like a dragon. Wiz: Yet, despite being a genius, he has certain weaknesses, like he is cocky, arrogant, and sometime not thinking about his plans quite clearly, like he would have stolen the anubis's dog head statue for the third time and turn the PowerPuff Girls back into dogs while wearing his metallic butt protector from future bites from behind. He also does not like other villains trying to out-evil him, thus causing a competition with another villain. Boomstick: Not to mention like my good sidekick here, Mojo is quite the chatterbox, often explaining things of, well how things work, in fact his chatterbox on that is so annoying, it surpasses that of even our favorite pretty super soldier herself. Wiz: Despite the setbacks though, he has succeeded certain, like defeating the girls themselves on several different occasions, or at the least just injure them very badly; but before they were enemies, he saved the girls from the Gang Green Gang in spite of the girls having powers themselves, he also once got to be a part of an original gang with HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morbucks known as "The Beat-Alls", an evil short-lived yet unstoppable crime gang that is spoofingly named after a famous music group from the 1960's. And the most surprisingly feat of all is that he, and with a loaf of stale French Bread at hand, defeated a giant intergalactic overlord when his foes the Powerpuff girls failed to themselves for not knowing how to defeat him. Boomstick: All those being more than enough why he is the PowerPuff Girls' number one Villain. Mojo Jojo: The hobo fohmally known as Jojo is no mo'. From this day fowohd, I shall be known as MOJO JOJO! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle (This battle will be taking place in Townsville) Narrator: Ahh the city of Townsville, a very serene and mostly peaceful place, but home to one of the most notorious villains ever, Mojo jojo. Mojo jojo: Ahahahaha this plan is perfect to destroy the PowerPuff Girls once and for all. Ahahahahhahaha I laugh twice for good effect. (Little does Mojo know that Plankton is outside plotting his own scheme) Plankton: When in this city, I'll force the inhabitants of this city to do my bidding, conquer Bikini Bottom, and then I'll have the Krabby Patty secret formula in my grasp. (Plankton pulls out a megaphone) Plankton: Attention lower life forms! Mojo jojo: Just need to pu.... what is all that racket. (Mojo jojo goes to his window) Plankton: You will all be destroyed unless you help me get the secret formula from Krabs!!! Civilian: Get a job hobo! Plankton: Well it looks like I have no choice but to destroy you, tada...freeze ray. Mojo jojo: Will you shut up down there! (Mojo jojo throws a wrench at Plankton but misses) Plankton: Watch where you are aiming you psycho! I am Sheldon J. Plankton, the most evil.. evil mastermind in the world. Mojo jojo: Ahahahahaha, that is a laugh, I am the most evil evil mastermind in the world, I am Mojo jojo! Plankton: How can a chimp be an evil mastermind? Mojo jojo: Same could be said for a single celled organism. (Mojo jojo goes to Plankton) Mojo jojo: You are barely quarter of a foot tall, how can you be at all an evil mastermind? Plankton: This is how! (Plankton pulls out a remote and pushes the button unleashing the Pat-Bot) Pat-Bot: ~Roars~ Mojo jojo: Is that it? A starfish robot well I will show you pure genius. (Mojo jojo pulls out a remote and pushes the button then his mech comes and he climbs in it) Plankton: I will show you pure intelligence! Pat-Bot attack! FIGHT!!! (The Pat-Bot spins its arms in the way of Mojo in the hope of hitting him but Mojo jojo easily dodges and punches the Pat-Bot into a building) Mojo jojo: Ahahahahaha! Is that the best your robots can do bug? I'll make sure this bot has a proper burial, in the city dump! Plankton: What are you doing! Get up and destroy him (The Pat-Bot gets up and picks up a building conveniently shaped like a hammer and attacks Mojo with it) ' Plankton: Now lets see if you can defeat this. (The Squid-Bot comes and swings his tentacles at Mojo jojo hitting him and the Pat-Bot smashes Mojo jojo with the house hammer) Plankton: Now you see who is your superior. Mojo jojo: Not really, I have more where that came from. (Mojo jojo shoots missiles from his robot hitting the Pat-Bot and the Squid-Bot nearly destroying them) Squid-Bot: Heheh.....h..... Pat-Bot: ~Roa~..... (The robots both blow up) Mojo jojo: Ahahahaha! Those robots were child's play. Plankton: I have more than that.. (I really don't though) (Plankton's mini robot army comes to help and they are stationary in the sidelines when the Plank-Bot arrives and Plankton goes in it) Plankton: The real battle begins now. Mojo jojo: I think it does not matter. Plankton: Fear me (Plankton lunges at Mojo and having them get into a brawl, Plankton throws Mojo jojo into a building) Plankton: Hahahahahahahaha. (Mojo retaliates by punching Plankton across Townsville and firing lasers at him) Plankton: That is it, robots attack! (All of the robots jump at and shoot at Mojo jojo) Mojo jojo: Annoying little robots. (Mojo jojo is having trouble with the robots) Plankton: ~laughs maniacally~ Seems like you are out of options, I will do the final shot) (As Plankton is running up to Mojo jojo, he stops dead in his tracks) Plankton: Wh...wh...wha...what? How did I freeze, oohhhhhh, out of gas. Well no matter, I still have my robots. Brick: Seems like you are in a quite the pickle pa. Mojo jojo: Oh no. Boomer: We'll take these little robotic idiots, you take out the even smaller one. Butch: What he said. (Butch, Boomer, and Brick destroy the robot minions while Mojo jojo goes to Plankton) Mojo jojo: Looks like you are out of options. Plankton: Not yet, Plank-ton remains unseen, Mojo jojo: Will not make a difference. Plankton: It will. (Plankton turns into Plank-Ton) Mojo jojo: What the monkey!? Well I will still AGGH! (Plankton hits Mojo jojo's robot down and destroys the top and grabs Mojo jojo) Plankton: Looks like you are out of options. Mojo jojo: Uh oh..... Brick: I would not do that if I were you. Plankton: A little kid is going to pep talk me. Hahahahahahahaha Brick: Your fate is sealed. (Brick punches Plankton in the air) Boomer and Butch: Well we will join to. Plankton: How? (The RowdyRuff Boys start hitting Plankton when he is in the air and all hit him and he crashes down) Mojo jojo: Good job my boys, now die single celled organism. Plankton: Is it too late for sorry? Mojo jojo: Yes. (Mojo jojo shoots Plankton with the death ray and kills him, Mojo jojo and the boys go to his lab) KO!!!! Analysis Boomstick: Boy, did Mojo make a monkey out of Plankton. Wiz: Plankton may have best Mojo on the robot army, and his super form, Plank-ton upped his chances quite a bit. Boomstick: In terms of the mechs that they pilot, Mojo jojo's is clearly the more badass with it taking hits from the PowerPuff Girls and it can hurt them to while the Plank-Bot runs out of gas in a short amount of time. Wiz: You have to remember their jobs are two completely different things. Boomstick: While Plankton just has to get a piece of paper from a greedy crab and a stupid sponge, Mojo jojo has to defeat the PowerPuff Girls, which are little Supermans. Wiz: Also, Mojo jojo has failed way less than Plankton even seeing the odds of what they have to do for world domination Boomstick: The fight would have been more exciting if Mojo had become the big giant monkey monster from the "PowerPuff Girls Movie" that we mentioned in his analysis. Wiz: But it didn't matter, as when the RowdyRuff Boys came and dealt with the Robots and even Plank-Ton in the end, it was game over. Boomstick: Mojo didn't monkey around. Wiz: The Winner is Mojo Jojo. Advantages and Disadvantages Plankton: +Larger number of robots +More versatility +Plank-Ton really helped -Lacked super powerful warriors that counter the RowdyRuff Boys. -Much less competent -Fails most of the time -Mostly made failures Mojo jojo: +RowdyRuff Boys were such powerful allies to deal with the robots. +Much more competent +Has beaten the PowerPuff Girls on multiple occasions -Robo Mojo was the only robot he had Next Time Gogeta46Power Cynical laughter can be heard from the entire universe. Multiple planets blow up in a chain. Next time on Death Battle is Flowey vs Majin Buu Maxevil There is what appears to be a unicorn horn, then comes a blue dress with a tattoo above the dress, the two combatants are Trixie and Pudding respectively. Trivia *This is Maxevil's seventhth collabed Death Battle, this time it is with Big the cat 10, the first six were Lucas vs Blaze with Super Saiyan2Link, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin with Blippeddeeblah, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway with LionKeybladeWielder, Groudon vs Bowser with Shrek-it Ralph, and Bane vs Captain America with Big the cat 10, and Simba vs The Beast with LionKeybladeWielder (again); and the next one is Homer Simpson vs Bender with Breeky. *This is Maxevil's fourth 'Army' themed Death Battle, the first three are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, and Dark Queen vs Nerissa. **This is also Gogeta46Power's first 'Army' themed Death Battle. *This is the twentieth time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to Gogeta46Power for cooperating in making this fight, the first nineteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, and Simba vs The Beast; and the next one is Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's twenty third Death Battle to have 2 or more combatants to be animals, the first twenty two are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Slippy Toad vs Guldo; it is also Gogeta's first 'Animals' themed Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's sixty fourth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first sixty three are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, and Misty vs Serena; and the next eight are SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). **It is also Gogeta46's eighth Death Battle woth original dialogue; the first seven are Jason Voorhees vs Jeff the Killer, Megaman vs Robocop, Titans vs Hollows, Lord Frieza vs Lord Boros, Master Chief vs Sam Gideon, Star Butterfly vs Randy Cunningham, and Sans vs Sepulchure. Category:Gogeta46power Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:"Robot vs Robot" Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:PowerPuff Girls vs SpongeBob SquarePants themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016